


Remixes All Day

by Nikie



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-04
Updated: 2013-10-04
Packaged: 2017-12-28 10:51:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/991178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikie/pseuds/Nikie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Awww Blaster was excited to have the thought that his lover could come tonight.<br/>:I’ll be there tonight around 9:00. Is that an appropriate time?:<br/>:Of course it is. I will look forward into seeing baby. See ya then.: *blows a kiss*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remixes All Day

**Author's Note:**

> Heehee well this was an Art-trade. My very first one! Don't worry, there is a chapter coming right up!  
> Yeah, I know I wanted to use human music. Is that okay?
> 
> Forgive me for any errors.

 

Voice, time, and rationality.  

 

“Voice and time…..and rationality too?” , Cooed Blaster with a frustrated  facial expression across his faceplate. Poor mech, he was having a difficult time picking out songs for the upcoming “Autobot’s Night Out.” It’s a celebration where the Autobots have a wild party to celebrate their victory towards the decepticons. Even though, the party was mainly for autobots, some decepticons could also join in too well only if they were trusted. Blaster and Jazz were the DJs and needed to pick out music for the ‘Bots.

 

“Uhhhh this ain’t gettin meh no where J. I feel like we’ve been at dis all freakin day!”

 

“Come down, Blaster we’re sure to pick the best gigs. Everyone will dig it I’m sure!” ,Jazz said with a smile. “Giving up don’t make it no betta.”

 

“Sure ‘bout that?”, Blaster huffed out while raising an optic ridge.

 

“Heck yea man!”

 

Blaster stood up obviously not wanting anything the good mood.”Dogg, I need something to help meh get me out of this slump mood ya know turn me up!”

 

“I know what ya mean B, but how can I do that brah-brah?”

 

“Something anything heck, I don’t know! What parts of the party is for the slow dances?”

 

Jazz giggled. He couldn’t believe Blaster asked that as many times Blaster had known this. Sometimes he believes Blaster’s head isn’t on straight or he’s in outer space or something.

 

“Dude, slow dancin if for the last stage man, at the beginning it’s turn up time! Don’t ya have any remixes ya could use for that beginning?”

 

“Remixes? Shooooot, I might have a few but I wanna use a song that everyone likes...maybe some Timberland or Biggie Smalls 2 pac? Wait everyone loves 2 pac all eyez on me!”, He said smiling.

 

“That could work but remember it’s 2013! Those rappers were played out during the 90’s according to human calendar. Play something that is moderate I don’t know like Miley Cyrus?”

 

Blaster’s face was flushed with redness because he was giggling too hard. “Jazz really? Miley Cyrus? Yeah no one wants to hear her after what she did at the VMA’s. She put the wrong definition in ‘Twerking.”

 

“True,true” Jazz agreed. “What ‘bout some Drake or Lil Wayne everyone loves them!”

 

“Now we're talking! Sure I’ll find some up-to-date lyrics and maybe make a remix out of it?”

 

“Yeah, man just make sure it doesn’t stink like last time. But I gotta go Prowl’s looking for me so we can go on patrol later Blaster.” Jazzed hollered out while leaving Blaster in the room alone.

 

“Yeah later!” ,He shouted back.

 

**************

 

Meanwhile at the Decepticon Base of operations.

Megatron paced the cold stoned floor angrily. He and his SIC had another argument and trying to figure out a punishment meant good enough for that damned seeker. But everything that came to mind wasn’t efficient enough. He couldn’t send him to outer space only because he’ll wind up coming back again. He couldn’t demote him to servant class only because he’ll whine how low down the job is. What could he do then?

 

Hearing some local decepticon troops, about the “Autobot’s Night Out” an idea popped into his helm!

 

“Of course! That’s it!”, He yelled under his breath. One thing is sure that heknew about Starscream was he liked big and wild parties. He also knew that the seeker would sneak out every year to go the Autobot’s bash.

 

“Starscream, report to me.”

 

With in a flash of an astrosecond, the SIC appeared in broad view of his leader. Not saying a word he glared angrily at his leader waiting for a word of response.

 

“You called me right? Lord Fuckertron!” ,he spat out.

 

Megatron could only give him an annoyed glare but smirking deviously. “Yes I did call you…...Screamy. What are you plans for Friday night?”

 

“Why are you asking me that? Does that have any interest to you?” , He said smirking.

 

“Oh no. Not at all it’s just that I know every year you go to that party that involves the autobots. Now since you upset me I’m going to return the favor. YOU WILL NOT GO TO THAT PARTY YOU HEAR ME?” ,Yelled Megatron.

 

Starscream froze in place. What? He no go to the best party in the galaxy? This couldn’t be happening to him.

“Wait Megatron wait!!” , He screamed. “Theres gotta be something I could do anything just let me go!”

 

Megatron shook his helm. “No seeker, you made me mad and upset. I spent hours cleaning up your fucking mess! You embarrassed me! So now you have to face the consequences that go along with it! And if you disobey me and still go to that mess, I will know and have your WINGS TORN OFF! Do you understand ME?”

 

Starscream said nothing. He was too hurt to gasped a word. This was too bad. His other punishments were never this bad. This was like the world falling apart from him. So terrible to even think about. He might as well be offlined.

 

“WELL? DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME SEEKER?”

 

“Yes Lord Fucker-......I mean Lord Megatron. I will stay here Friday night and partially die in my own MISERY!”, he yelled walking out. Well at least Starscream was lying about that last part. The party was gonna be a big one this year. Anyone who's an anybody was gonna be there maybe even Megatron himself.

 

Megatron quietly walked to his quarters and stepped inside. Boy, he was tired. He comm.linked his favorited decepticon warrior of all time.

 

_:Comm.Link: Soundwave report to my quarters ASAP.:_

 

_:Affirmative Lord Megatron:_

  
  


The comm.Link ended.

 

With in a flashed Soundwave appeared to his quarters knocking on his door.

 

“Come in Soundwave” ,He said lying on his berth.

 

Soundwave punched the access code and entered his room with delight.

Megatron gave a warm smile. He always loved to see his TIC standing before waiting for orders. “Soundwave will you make sure Starscream doesn’t leave Friday night?”

 

Soundwave answered. “Affirmative Lord Megatron. Other requests?”

 

“Yes. Make sure he doesn’t go to the party. You know which one I’m refering to do you?”

 

“Affirmative, My Lord.”

 

“Good. Now return to your post.”

 

“Affirmative.” Soundwave walked back to the command center. Something caught her attention. Her comm. Link.

 

_:Comm. Link: Speak:_

 

_:Hey, baby how are you? Haven’t seen ya in ages ya know?:_

 

She knew that voice all too well. It was her lover, Blaster.

 

_:Working. Soundwave: on duty at the moment.:_

 

_:I know Babe, I know. Isn’t a crime that I wanna talk to my femme?:_

 

_:Negative. Is it a crime that I was hoping you’ll call?:_

 

Blaster felt his spark skip beats. It’s been quiet a while since he had seen her and for her to tell him that she missed him.

 

_:Imma take that as saying you missed me?:_

 

_:You know I did. I really missed you honey, I missed you.: She said with a warm smile._

 

_:When can I see you again sweet thing? Cause you know I missed you. If I don’t see you soon, I just might go up the the base and personally kidnap you babe.:_

  
  


She knew he was teasing. But part of her took it seriously. She needed to see her lover soon. Really soon.

 

_:Tonight? I know you’re getting ready for you performance. I could be some assistance?:_

 

_:Of course you can babe! It would serve my spark’ well if you came tonight. Yes!:_

 

Awww Blaster was excited to have the thought that his lover could come tonight.

 

_:I’ll be there tonight around 9:00. Is that an appropriate time?:_

  
_:Of course it is. I will look forward into seeing baby. See ya then.:_ *blows a kiss*


End file.
